lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
A Walk in Elysian Fields
A Walk in Elysian Fields is an Arson case in L.A. Noire. Walkthrough Morelli House Fire Crime Scene Head to the crime scene. The coroner will greet you and tell you that you and your partner should see this. Follow him into the house and turn right. You'll see the victims, and a cutscene starts. *Inspect the photo behind you; it's marked with crime scene letter B. *Turn around and inspect the victims again. Doing this will lead to Biggs effectively fleeing the house. Go out of the house, after Biggs; this will trigger the next cutscene, and Biggs tells Cole a bit of his time as a Marine. Cole tells Biggs that this family also was on the Winners list that he read at the travel agency in an earlier case. Biggs says he has no intention of arresting the culprit, only killing him. After that cutscene, you can go look for clues. *Go to the right side of the house and you'll find a water heater. *As you enter the front yard to the to the right of the house is a newspaper. * The neighbor's house on the left will lead you to finding Cigarette butts, next to a tree. * Next to the cigarettes are''' Boot prints.' Now, question the victim’s neighbor, Dudley Forman. Interview Dudley Forman Once Phelps is done interrogating the neighbor, the neighbor in question will run back into the house to retrieve a copy of one of the Elysian Fields promotional flyers. Then a cut scene will trigger and Biggs will find an origami crane lying on the ground next the mail box. Upon further examination, the paper crane is made out of one the Elysian Fields flyers. When the neighbor of the victim gives you the flyer from his home, the clue about the flyer will be updated -- making that the last piece of evidence collected at the crime scene. Next, use the phone for the location of the main office of Elysian Fields Co. Rancho Escondido After using the gamewell outside of the Morelli home, head over to Rancho Escondido. Upon arrival, a fight will break out. Phelps will then have to fist-fight with two enraged locals who are brawling with police. When that is over and done with, examine the house’s foundation. Phelps will be able to examine one of the bricks. Upon closer inspection, when Phelps places the brick back in its place, the wall will fall down, making that the only clue at Rancho Escondido. Elysian Fields Development Head over to Elysian Fields Co. and interrogate Leland Monroe (after getting past his unhelpful secretary, Miss Cansino). Questions: '''NOTE': You can earn the Huckster achievement/trophy by calling Monroe's lie on "Promotional travel contest" or "Rancho Escondido fire" and providing the correct evidence. After the interrogation, a cut scene will trigger, letting the player know that Leland will give Cole and his partner a list of names of flyer distributors. On the secretary's desk, choose Nigga tyrone using Cole’s index finger (Chapman was a person of interest in the previous case). Use a phone to get the address of Chapman’s apartment (you can find one in the office area directly opposite from the receptionist in the lobby). DICK SUCKING PORNO SCENE A lengthy cutscene follows, showing Cole back at The Blue Room listening to Elsa Lichtmann singing. Roy Earle arrives and non-too-subtly threatens Cole to cease investigating Elysian Fields. Afterwards, Cole is seen leaving Elsa's apartment block and rejoining his partner. Herbert Chapman's Apartment When you regain control, you receive Chapman's address from the operator at KGPL, so head over to his apartment. Once you gain control, check Herbert’s trunk to find a mosquito coil, some ammunition, and some flyers. After investigating all three items, you will get a cut scene, followed by a car chase. Ram your car against the side of the trolley until the panel falls off. After that, stay along the side of it until your partner shoots the trolley's wheel out. Herbert will then get off the trolley and shoot at you. Shoot him and the case will end. A cut scene follows as Elsa learns that she is to receive a large settlement in the death of a friend who'd named her as a life insurance beneficiary. When Cole learns Elsa's friend died on an Elysian Fields project, he convinces her to reject the settlement and get Jack Kelso, now an insurance investigator, to look into it. The game next takes an unexpected turn. Just arrest the black guy (NIGGER) * The black guy offeres phelps a hand job, as a bribe to let him go. Knowing he already has an affair on his hands, he cant risk getting caught, so he declines. you end up charging the black guy and getting an automatic 5 star, because you arrested a black guy Video Walkthrough es:Paseo por Elysian Fields Category:Arson Category:L.A. Noire